A Slippery Table
by clarynobleat221bwiththetardis
Summary: John can't stop thinking about just taking Sherlock. He wouldn't say no. At least John didn't think he would. So you know what screw it...literally ;)


John sat on the edge of the couch watching a shirtless Sherlock pace. This was unlike him. John had never actually fully seen Sherlock without a shirt. Yes that one time at the palace but it just his back, but not there he was in all his glory. And he had been saying something. What was he saying? Something about a bomb? "John are you listening to me?"

John's head snap up and he sits forward. "Yeah. Yes, I am. Could you put a shirt on please?" Sherlock looked down at his chest and shrugged, waving a dismissive hand at John. _Guess not then. _John stood to face the window and turn his back on his friend. John looked down at his groin. Thank god for these pants they hid everything so well. It wasn't the right time to tell Sherlock about how much John wanted to take him. Hard and fast, right here and now. But there were other things to do

Sherlock noticed that John was a little more rigid than normal. Coming up behind him, Sherlock placed a hand on John's shoulder and turned him around. His pupils were quite large. That was odd. But he knew what that meant. Perhaps he should put on a shirt. No he will tease John a bit longer. After all it had only been a few weeks since Sherlock noticed that John had finally accepted his feelings. It was always fun to make John feel a little need for him. Before saying anything or letting go Sherlock licked his bottom lip and leaned in ever so slightly making John suck in a sharp breath.

Then John did something neither of them had expected. John crushed their lips together. Hot and fierce and full of need. John backed them up until Sherlock was pushed against the door and John's hands where on his bare chest. Not wasting any time at all Sherlock ripped the thin fabric of John's shirt, exposing John's scar. They stopped and Sherlock ran his thumb over the scar. Without a word he lowered his mouth to the scar and laid a soft kiss there just to show that even the hurt parts of John's body were beautiful and amazing to him. John leaned into Sherlock's ear "I am going to take you on that table." Sherlock looked at the kitchen table. He nodded.

It took all of two seconds for both of them to be ready. Sherlock faced John with his back to the table. John turned him around and bent him over the table. Sherlock turned his face to watch John. He was wanted to see every second of what was about to happen. He had wanted it for so long that now that it was happening he was not going to miss a second of it. John slowly stuck a finger in his mouth to wet it. He teased Sherlock's hole making both sign in lust. Sherlock push back wanting John to enter him. Obliging nice John slowly placed one finger in Sherlock. Sherlock gripped the table. This was going to take so long and he wanted John so much that he begged; something he had sworn to never do. "Please John." The man looked down at him and smiled while slowly nodded and adding another finger. He made a few circles with this fingers all the while pulling and pushing them in and out. John wet his other hand and rubbed it against his own cock. He pulled his fingers out only to line up his cock and Sherlock's now wet hole. He applied a little pressure, watching Sherlock bite his lip and close his eyes, John knew now was when he would press forward. With an inhale John thrust forward just enough to insert the tip into Sherlock. Gasping Sherlock reached behind him and grabbed John's hip pulling him forward, and further into him.

John leaned over so that there was no space between them. While moving slowly in and out, John placed soft kissed on Sherlock's spine. "Do you want more?"

"Yes God yes." John smiled at Sherlock's answer. "Ok Sherlock Holmes you asked for it" John reached around and grabbed Sherlock's dick that was just away from the table and stroked it hard and fast matching his the rhythm he set with his own cock. Sherlock moaned and gasped with each push inside him and every pull on his dick. Sherlock didn't know if he could take anymore, his was about to climax and looking back at John he could see that Dr. Watson was just as close to reaching as he was.

The warmth of Sherlock wrapped about his cock. The feeling was unbelievable. It felt better than anything else ever had. Sherlock was much bigger than he had expected. It would take two of John's hands to cover it and even then the tip would still be exposed. One day, John decided then and there, one day that would be inside him just like he is inside Sherlock now. Precum from Sherlock made his hand slippery and he longed to taste it. And he will just as soon as they had finished. He will taste the pleasure that they will both feel in mere seconds.

The building was here and it was now thrusting together, moaned as one. Sherlock had one hand on the table the other on John's arse, while John hand one on Sherlock's penis and one gripping a large handful of hair. With one last forceful thrust they both climaxed around each other screaming one another's names. Sherlock laid there panting watching John take his hand off his dick and firmly placing it in his mouth. Seeing the pleasure in John's eyes made Sherlock drip just a little more cum on the ground. Slowly so he wouldn't hurt Sherlock, John pulled out. Both men looked at each other and smiled.

They both knew they had to do that again.


End file.
